Pijamas de Emergencia
by bvrbvrv
Summary: La identidad de Ladybug es revelada en medio de una calle transitada, hay muchos conejos y mucho pánico, pero Chat Noir tiene una idea perfecta para ayudarla, incluso si significa revelarse él también.
1. Primera Parte

La identidad de Ladybug es revelada en medio de una calle transitada, hay muchos conejos y mucho pánico, pero Chat Noir tiene una idea perfecta para ayudarla, incluso si significa revelarse él también.

* * *

 **PIJAMAS DE EMERGENCIA**

 _ **Primera Parte**_

Había sido estúpido, realmente, una serie de eventos entrelazados que por segundos la hubiesen dejado ir con normalidad, pero ese día Ladybug y Chat Noir habían estado luchando contra un akuma particularmente necio.

Era un criador de conejos molesto porque unos niños habían tratado de robar a su conejo favorito por _quinta_ vez y al ser víctima fácil de Hawkmoth, este no tardó en akumatizarlo, concediéndole el poder de convertirse en conejo a él y a quién quisiera. Ladybug y Chat Noir habían tardado horas buscándolo, hasta que al encontrarlo Ladybug uso su lucky charm (un cuchillo para vegetables) y rompió en dos la zanahoria donde estaba el akuma, pero incluso después de haber usado también su miraculous para volver a todos a la normalidad, habían quedado muchos conejos reales vagando por Paris.

Ambos súper héroes, en pleno día soleado, se habían dado a la tarea junto a otros civiles de recoger a los pequeños animalitos peludos, pero aunque un par de conejos fueran algo fácil de controlar, más de cien escapaba de su paciencia. Los conejos se escapaban apenas alguno se volteara a recoger a otro conejo, y así seguían cuando Tikki dio la primera señal de que su transformación de iba a deshacer. Chat no había usado su cataclismo, por lo que le podrían quedar horas de transformación.

El penúltimo _beep_ sonó y ya Ladybug estaba a punto de dejar a Chat y a los otros civiles solos con la tarea, amarró su yoyo a un edificio y saltó para balancearse fuera de la escena cuando un fan intenso haciendo un vídeo fingió una caída y por puro instinto giró sobre sí misma para ayudarlo a no caer.

 _Beep‒beep‒beep_.

Hubo un brillo rosado y Ladybug, como Marinette, quedó expuesta en todo su esplendor civil a la cámara y a las otras veinte personas recogiendo conejos en la calle. Los murmullos de asombro no se hicieron esperar, Chat Noir fue el primero en reaccionar.

‒ ¿¡Marin…!? ¡Hey! Baja eso.‒ Soltó los conejos que cargaba y con una mano ágil tomó el celular del chico en shock (que no se esperaba a Ladybug destransformandose) y pausó el vídeo.

La realización alcanzó a Marinette como un rayo.

‒ Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, nononono.

‒ Hey, hey, tranquila my lady, digo, ¿princesa? Eh…

‒ ¡Chat, mi identidad!

Si no hubiese sido por él pánico nunca antes visto en el rostro de Marinette, Chat Noir se hubiese entretenido más con su propio asombro: Ladybug siendo Marinette, Ladybug sentada en clase con él, Marinette salvando Paris con él. Pero no, no era momento para pensar en eso, se dijo mientras analizaba la situación, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Tomó a Marinette por los hombros y la empujó contra si para evitar que los demás le vieran más su rostro. Pasó un brazo protector sobre sus hombros mientras que con su otra mano sostenía el celular.

‒ Tendré que borrar tu vídeo, amigo.‒ Bajó la vista al celular y empezó a deslizar la pantalla cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Chat Noir miró al chico sin saber que decir.

‒ Yo… um…

‒ ¿Qué pasa, Chat?‒ se oyó la voz ahogada de Marinette, cuyas manos pequeñas cubrían su rostro, aplastado contra su pecho.

‒ _Eraunlivestream_ ‒ Balbuceó el civil.

‒ ¿Un qué?

‒ ¡Un live stream en instagram! ‒ El chico parecía realmente aterrado, pero tener a un súper héroe mirándote con ojos de asesino no era algo para ignorar con facilidad.

Marinette chilló contra el traje de cuero.

 _Oh rayos._

‒ Hey hey, tranquila princesa, no te dejes ver. –tomar las riendas del asunto fue más fácil de lo esperado, y las acciones que le siguieron fluyeron de manera natural‒ Tú, tomaré tu celular prestado, y ustedes, tendrán que ocuparse de este pequeño problema peludo solos. ¡Hasta luego!

Aún con el rostro de Marinette presionado sobre su pecho, deslizó su brazo libre bajo sus rodillas y la cargó tipo novia, saltó al techo más próximo y corrió por el tejado alejándose de los civiles a los que había dejado mirándolos boquiabiertos. Saltó por encima de un par de edificios más antes de que Marinette por fin descubriera su rostro, se ubicó en una terraza oculta por una chimenea y un enorme anuncio publicitario donde el mismo Adrien modelaba una chaqueta de la marca de su padre.

‒ Creo que aquí estamos ocultos.

La calidez de Marinette lo abandonó cuando esta se separó de él, y a pesar de haber tenido ese mismo contacto con Ladybug, se sorprendió al notarse avergonzado.

‒ Oh Chat, oh Chat, ¡Oh Chat!

Marinette ni siquiera parecía respirar.

‒ Paris, mis padres, ¡Hawkmoth! ¡Es la desgracia! ¡Estúpidos conejos! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!?

‒ Tranq-

‒ Ya ahora todos deben saberlo. ¿Crees que Hawkmoth tenga instagram? ¡Pues no importa, porque saldrá en todas las noticias! ¡Estúpidos conejos! Alya, ¡Adrien! Oh Chat, oh chat _chatchatchat_.

Las orejas de chat se alertaron con su nombre.‒ Todo va a estar b-

‒ ¡Todo Paris sabrá mi identidad! ¡Y TÚ eres parte de Paris! _Ohpordios_ , ¡Ahora sabes mi identidad! ¡Chat Noir! ¿¡Qué hago!? ¡Conejos estúpidos!

‒ Hey, qué tal si-

‒ ¡Esto es un desastre!

‒ YA CALMATE.

Marinette dejó de jugar frenéticamente con sus manos, y su cabello, y su rostro, para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos a su compañero.

‒ Es la primera vez que me hablas así.

Chat Noir suspiró.‒ Es la primera vez que veo a Ladybug perder el control así.

‒ Yo no soy… oh bueno, aún sin el traje…‒ Miró al suelo avergonzada.‒ No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

De no ser por los sentidos felinos de Chat Noir, quizás no hubiese podido escuchar esa última frase de Marinette.

‒ Esto no es algo que se planee.‒ Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se rasco el mismo nerviosamente atrás de sus orejas falsas.‒ ¿Pero sabes que podemos planear? Nuestro futuro, ahora puedo _verlo mucho mejor_.‒ Subió las cejas de manera sugestiva y mostró todos sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa picara.

‒ ¡Oh Chat Noir! ‒Ella aún estaba demasiado enfrascada en este nuevo problema para ponerse a pensar en lo que significaría que Chat supiera quién era, además de una posible catástrofe inminente, pero eso no le impidió taladrarlo con la mirada.‒ Yo estoy aquí, entrando en colapso, y tu lo que haces es bromear.

‒ Mejor bromear a entrar en colapso, Bugaboo.

‒ ¡No me digas Bugaboo!

Pero Marinette sabía que Chat tenía razón, y entrar en la misma dinámica de siempre la había ayudado a relajarse un poco.

‒ ¿Marinette?‒ Una vocecita llamó desde su cartera.

‒ ¡Tikki!

Abrió su cartera y vio al pequeño Kwami reposando sobre su monedero. Chat la miraba interesado sobre su hombro.

‒ Chat, ella es Tikki, mi Kwami. Tikki, él es Chat Noir.

‒ Oh, lo he conocido un par de cientos de veces. Un gusto Chat, mándale mis saludos Plagg.

‒ El gusto es mío, lo haré.

Tikki sonrió, pero un bostezo enorme la interrumpió.‒ Lamento no haber podido atrasar más la destransformación.

‒ No fue tu culpa.‒ Marinette sabía que era imposible para Tikki mantener el poder de Ladybug después de usar el lucky charm, pero apreciaba el interés, y ella debía estar tan preocupada por Paris conociendo su identidad como lo estaba Marinette.‒ Te daré un dulce pronto, lo prometo, descansa. ‒ Cerró su cartera y se volteó para mirar al chico disfrazado de gato.

‒ ¿Y ahora qué?

‒ No sé, tú dime.

‒ Vamos a ver primero que tan malo es el daño.‒ Chat sacó el celular del civil y Marinette y él se inclinaron sobre el teléfono.‒ No lo dejé guardado en la red cuando lo detuve, pero probablemente está en su galería.

La garra de Chat Noir se deslizó habilidosamente por la pantalla hasta dar con el ícono y un par de golpecitos después el vídeo se empezó a reproducir.

‒ _¡Wow, mira todos estos conejos! ‒_ La cámara se agitaba sin enfocarse de un lado a otro, grabando como varios civiles recogían conejos, entre ellos los dos súper héroes. La cámara empezó a grabar el asfalto cuando el chico empezó a correr hacia ellos.‒ _Creo que esos son Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡Sí lo son! ¡Chat, Chat!¡ ¡Dile algo a la cámara!_

Cuando la cámara volvió a enfocarse, se centró en Chat Noir sonriendo de manera picara con un conejo en cada brazo.‒ _Si no fueran tan monos pensarían que son conejos._

Ladybug soltó una carcajada a pocos metros.‒ ¡ _Hey Ladybug_!

La heroína sonrió a la cámara y saludo con la mano, el último _beep_ de su traje se oyó de lejos. ‒ _Ops, tengo que irme_.

La imagen empezó a dar tumbos hacia ella.

‒ _¡No! ¿Puedo tomarme una foto con el yo-yo? ¡Ohhhh, me caigo!_

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el roce de una tela y se vio un brillo rosado intenso en la pantalla, que cuando se disipó dejó ver claramente unos jeans capri rosa claro. La imagen subió abrupta y se vio un borrón de piel y cabello oscuro.

‒ _¿¡Marin…!? ¡Hey! Baja eso. ‒_ Una mano con garras apareció de repente y tapo la cámara, un segundo después terminó el vídeo.

Marinette soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

‒ Regresa unos segundos y detén el vídeo.

Chat obedeció y la imagen se congeló con el borrón de piel y cabello. Se veía claramente un rostro femenino, pero las facciones estaban distorsionadas y ni siquiera se apreciaba bien donde terminaba la piel y empezaba el cabello.

‒ No creo que nadie pueda reconocerte así.

‒ Creo que todos podrán reconocerme así.

Chat Noir soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Marinette.

‒ No, en serio, está muy difícil saber que eres tú.

Marinette tomó el celular y miró fijamente la pantalla, después lo puso muy cerca del rostro de Chat.‒ ¿Tú sabrías que soy yo?

‒ Mm, ¿quizás? Pero sólo porque te conozco.

El problema de su identidad descubierta quedó opacado con esa nueva noticia. Bajo el celular y lo miró intensamente.

‒ ¿Me conoces?

Chat se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se encogió los hombros.‒ Eh, ¿sí?

 _Oh dios_. Ya antes Marinette había jugado con la idea de que Chat y ella podrían conocerse en sus vidas civiles, pero lo había desechado con la certeza de que París era muy grande y ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades? Frunció el ceño.

‒ Estás tomando esto de mi identidad revelada muy tranquilamente.‒ No podía decir que estaba decepcionada, pero se había esperado una reacción más _pomposa_ de su compañero, por lo menos una declaración de amor eterno a su otro yo también, al fin y al cabo _él_ era Chat Noir, súper héroe melodramático por excelencia.

‒ Creo que estamos desviándonos del tema.

‒ Oh cierto. ‒ Gimió. Ignoraría la visible incomodidad de Chat y seguiría con su problema principal.

‒ ¿Crees que logren descubrir que soy yo?

‒ Podríamos ver cuál es la reacción en su instagram.

La cantidad de notificaciones que llegaban al celular no era un buen presagio, y al abrir la aplicación lo confirmaron. El vídeo había sido transmitido desde una cuenta dedicada a los dos súper héroes, con cientas de imágenes de Ladybug y Chat Noir recolectadas del Ladyblog y otros sitios de noticia. Como el vídeo no había sido guardado, todos los cometarios estaban en las últimas fotos.

Ladyfan854: No puedo creer que esté pasando!

Chatty_chat: Creo que sé quién es.

Lov3y0u_: Mira esto! Anassj

Buggie77: alguien guardó el vídeo?

Ladyfan854: buggie77 Está en el ladyblog!

Marinnette ahogó un grito y siguió el link al blog de Alya. Para su desgracia era la primera noticia, con letras enormes y en negrita " _¿LA IDENTIDAD DE LADYBUG FINALMENTE REVELADA?"_ con un vídeo adjuntado. La foto de perfil y el usuario del civil que la había grabado en la esquina superior derecha. Le dio _play_ y el mismo vídeo que había visto hacia unos minutos empezó a reproducirse de nuevo.

‒ Buscando el lado bueno, al menos Alya aún no sabe que eres tú, porque de saberlo no creo que sea tan explícita sin llamar antes a su mejor amiga.

Marinette dejó ir el hecho de que Chat Noir parecía saber tanto de ella para que la realidad se solidificara aún más: eso era todo, su identidad secreta y su vida como civil acabadas. Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo con los visibles síntomas de un ataque de pánico, estaba acostumbrada a esos. Chat pareció darse cuenta.

‒ Hey, mírame.‒ la tomó por los hombros y la observó fijamente.‒ Podemos con esto, aún no estamos seguros de que logren descubrirte, quizás sólo sea un susto, una lección para tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Estarán todos animados haciendo teorías locas por un tiempo y cuando no lleguen a nada se olvidaran del vídeo, podría ser cualquier persona la que se ve ahí. Ya esto pasó una vez con el libro de clases que dejaste caer sin querer ¿recuerdas? ¡Y no pasó nada!

Oh sí que recordaba, pero esto era mucho más peligroso, sus ojos empezaron a arder con lágrimas. Había sido tan cuidadosa para que todo acabara así.

‒ Quizás sólo debas cambiar el outfit, aunque extrañaré esos capri rosados durante clase.

Marinette dejó escapar un ruido estrangulado, mitad gemido, mitad risa, y el bulto en su corazón se alivió un poco.

‒ Eres incorregible.‒ _Gracias gatito_.

Chat le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta.

‒ Quizás tengas razón. Quizás sólo deba esperar a que todo pase, pero…

Las orejas de Chat se levantaron con atención, dispuesto a refutar todo lo que pudiera perturbarla.

‒ ¡Mis padres! ¿Cómo les veré la cara hoy? Ya viste cómo me puse, mis padres _aman_ a Ladybug, van a querer hablar de esto y yo sólo voy a poder chillar y correr. Y ya sospechan que algo está pasando, no puedo mentir tanto sin revelarme _otra vez_.‒ Sus hombros cayeron dramáticamente y las manos de Chat, que no habían abandonado sus hombros, también.

Se giró y caminó por el techo, pensando sin realmente buscar una solución, aunque en la mente de Chat Noir prácticamente se pudo haber visto un bombillo encendiéndose.

‒ Tengo una idea.

Las colitas de Marinette rebotaron cuando se volteó de repente, mirándolo con curiosidad.

‒ Puede ser algo… eh, ¿que no implique a Chat Noir?

La idea había sido decirlo tranquilo y relajado, pero de alguna manera había salido como una pregunta, y Marinette supo que se refería a revelar _él_ su identidad. Solo a ella, claro, y estaba pidiendo permiso primero.

Abrió la boca para decir que no, obviamente, era suficiente con que él supiera la identidad de ella y aún tenían que proteger la identidad de él, pero en un segundo instante decidió no decirlo. Si él ya sabía, ¿qué de malo habría en ella saber la de él? Así estarían a mano, y él ya parecía conocerla lo suficiente como para haberse relacionado con ella sin estar transformado. Parecía que estudiaba en la escuela Françoise Dupont con ella, quizás eran amigos. Suspiró, Chat la miraba expectante.

‒ Ok.

Los ojos de Chat se iluminaron.

‒ Excelente. La verdad es muy simple, te vas a esconder en mi casa hasta que te sientas lista para enfrentar a tus padres.

‒ ¿Tu casa?

Asintió ‒ y podremos monitorear el Ladyblog y otras redes hasta estar seguros de que nadie sabe quién es Ladybug, podríamos incluso dar pistas falsas, tengo un usuario falso en…

Chat siguió elaborando mejor el plan mientras Marinette lo miraba impresionada, parecía más emocionado de lo que realmente ella podría imaginar y un sentimiento sin nombre le llenó el corazón, su amistad con Chat estaba dando un gran paso. Tanto había él querido saber su identidad para terminar así, siendo un accidente, pero su apoyo había sido invaluable en el momento en el que ella se había sentido tan agobiada y esas eran las cosas que hacían que Marinette confiara su vida en él.

Chat Noir terminó su discurso y alargó un brazo hacia ella‒ Esta anocheciendo, ¿lista, my lady?

Tomo su mano y asintió‒ Lista, Chaton.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ¡espero les guste! Pronto subiré la segunda parte.

PD: ¡Los reviews son amor!


	2. Segunda Parte

**Nota Autora:** Pensaba escribir una segunda parte de unas tres mil palabras y terminar esta pequeña idea, pero escribía, escribía, seguía escribiendo y de repente tuvo el doble de palabras y aún no terminaba (y aún no termino), no pude escribir este fin de semana y pues no quería que pasara más de una semana sin actualizar y como ya tenía material para un capítulo más… aquí les dejo.

* * *

 **PIJAMAS DE EMERGENCIA**

 _ **Segunda Parte**_

El viento golpeaba las mejillas de Marinette así esta tuviese su rostro presionado contra el pecho de Chat Noir. Casi romántico, si ella hubiese seguido siendo ella y Chat Noir hubiese sido Adrien, porque la situación en la que se encontraba podría haber salido de un cuento de hadas si ella hubiese estado enamorada de Chat.

Él la estaba cargando como a una princesa, mientras saltaba por los techos de París con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

Abrió los ojos una vez para ver el rosto de Chat Noir y este estaba sonriendo.

‒ ¿Me vas a decir quién eres antes de llegar a tu casa?

‒ ¡No te escucho! ¡El viento!

Pero Marinette sabía que estaba mintiendo porque ella podía escucharlo claramente, y esa sonrisa suya la estaba exasperando. ¿Quién era Chat Noir? Sabía que él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, ¿pero así de feliz estaba que Ladybug fuera ella? Habían compartido en un par de ocasiones juntos, y él le había mostrado la noche romántica que le había preparado a Ladybug…

 _Oh dios_. ¿Había él caído en la cuenta de que había llevado a la misma chica dos veces al mismo lugar y que ella tuvo que pretender no saber nada? Que vergüenza.

También estaba segura de que se conocían fuera del las transformaciones, como él había dejado ver tan fácil, ¿pero quién era? No parecía ser Kim, ni mucho menos Max, Nathaniel quizás, Iván y Nino definitivamente no, tan enamorados como parecían de sus novias.

‒ Ya estamos llegando.

Estaban cerca de la Place du Châtelet, varias casas de color mostaza y techos grises alineadas una tras otra hacían de entrada a mansiones más sofisticadas, no se había imaginado a Chat viviendo en una de las mejores zonas de París, pero habían muchas cosas de Chat que eran un misterio para ella. La Mansión de Agreste saltó a la vista con sus largos muros color crema y tejado gris claro, probablemente Adrien estaba ahí en ese momento, y el estómago de Marinette se contrajo como las pocas veces que había estado en esa casa.

Chat Noir dio un salto más largo que los demás y aterrizaron justo en la cúpula del medio.

‒ ¿Por qué estamos parando aquí?

Dio un salto más pequeño y se detuvieron frente a una ventana de la planta superior. Marinette finalmente parándose sobre el alfeizar.

‒ ¿Esta no es la ventana del cuarto de…‒tragó saliva, no podía ser‒ Adrien?

Chat sólo sonrió y dio un brinquito como si no pudiera contener la emoción. Alargó una mano, abrió la ventana y se asomó para verificar que el cuarto estuviese vacío, después hizo una reverencia para invitarla a pasar.

‒ Pasa, Marinette, my lady.

Los brazos los tenía paralizados a los costados, una pierna siguió a la otra por costumbre y pronto estuvo en el centro del cuarto del chico que era su amor platónico. _Esto_ no estaba pasando.

‒ Creo que va a ser un poco vergonzoso decirte my lady una vez me haya quitado el traje.

 _No. Nononono._

‒ _Claws in_.

Una ráfaga de brillo verde inundó la habitación y en el lugar donde estaba Chat Noir, su compañero súper héroe y mejor amigo, con su manera descarada de hablar y su coqueteo infinito, pero también con un corazón noble y complejo de salvador, quedó Adrien Agreste, su compañero de clase, amable, servicial y caballero, últimamente amigo y destino de sus afectos, crush y amor platónico. Blanco de sus fantasías, futuro padre de Emma, Hugo y Louis.

 _Oh no, nononono._ Estaba pasando, _había_ pasado lo que ni en sus más remotos sueños se habría atrevido a imaginar.

‒ ¿Estás bien?

¡No!

‒ ¡Sí!

Cada recuerdo fue cayéndole como un hielo en el estómago. Había estado combatiendo akumas con Adrien, encerrados juntos en bóvedas y corrido por los techos de Paris en la noche. Chat Noir le había pedido su autógrafo en el disco de Jagged Stone, había estado en su cuarto jugando vídeo juegos, se había disfrazado de Ladybug y Adrien de Chat Noir y habían hecho poses ridículas junto a un montón de desconocidos fingiendo ser sus alter egos, ¡la ironía! Chat Noir había entrado a su habitación y había visto todas las fotos de Adrien mientras luchaban contra Problemática, y lo peor… lo había besado. Y lo había rechazado. ¿Había Adrien pensado en todo eso?

¡Cuando Alya se enterara que había besado a Adrien! O no, ella no se podía enterar.

‒ ¿Estamos bien?‒ dijo con voz titubeante, quizás Marinette había pasado mucho tiempo contemplándolo como tonta mientras pensaba en todas las imposibilidades que ahora eran posibles.

‒ Oh ni, ¡so! Digo, ¡Sí! ¡Claro!

La sonrisa de Adrien flaqueó y sus ojos reflejaron su incomodidad.

 _Oh rayos_. Ahora Marinette se sentía culpable, después de todos los avances que habían hecho como amigos, las oraciones completas y coherentes que había logrado decir en su presencia, sentía que regresaba al mismo puesto de admiradora que antes.

 _Pero es Chat Noir_ -se dijo-, _y tú eres Ladybug, no estás aquí para jugar_.

De repente, recordando el motivo por el que todo eso estaba ocurriendo, su identidad secreta descubierta y expuesta en las inmensidades de la web, cogió aire y estiró la columna. Adrien notó el cambio en su postura y la miró con interés.

‒ Esto es lo que haremos ahora.

Casi pudo sentir como los músculos tensos en la mandíbula de Adrien ( _¡Chat Noir!_ ) se relajaban y cambiaba su actitud de nuevo a la de Chat Noir ( _¡Adrien!_ ).

‒ Te escucho, my lady.

* * *

Estaba disfrutando el día al máximo, y no podía ni siquiera sentirse culpable por eso, porque su pecho estaba lleno de tantas emociones y expectativas que podría haberse puesto a cantar, cuando cantar era lo único en lo que Adrian Agreste no era bueno, modestia aparte.

Sabía que celebrar un accidente como ese no era apropiado, pero había caído casi como una bendición. Nada demasiado grave, nada que pareciera permanente y desastroso, nadie había salido herido, ni siquiera los conejos, y estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que nadie podría descubrir la identidad de Ladybug con la terrible calidad de esa cámara y un vídeo nada explicito. Ni siquiera los civiles que le habían visto el rostro a Marinette lo tenían preocupado, habían sido unos pocos segundos antes de que él se lo cubriera. ¿Y de todo esto qué había ganado? Que ahora Ladybug y Chat Noir conocieran sus identidades secretas, y Ladybug ni siquiera había parecido tan molesta porque Chat supiera.

Al menos hasta que entró al cuarto de Adrien, pero este era un sentimiento amargo que quería postergar. Por ahora sólo quería tener pensamientos felices mientras realizaba las tareas de Marinette le había dado.

La primera tarea había sido entregar el celular al chico que había grabado todo. Encontrarlo había sido sumamente fácil cuando tenía el número de su casa guardado como "casa" y no había sonado nada sorprendido cuando Chat le habló por el teléfono pidiéndole la dirección de su casa. Una tarea sencilla que no le llevó más de 10 minutos, aunque él chico no había parado de bombardearlo de preguntas acerca de la chica que era Ladybug.

La segunda tarea era pasar por la casa de Marinette y ahí tendría que hacer tres cosas: Merodear por los alrededores para verificar que si alguien había descubierto la identidad de Ladybug no estuviese molestando a sus padres, buscar algo dulce para Tikki en la panadería (Adrien no pudo encontrar nada dulce en su casa) y conseguirle un pijamas de emergencia, porque Marinette, también conocida (sólo por él) como Ladybug, iba a pasar la noche durmiendo de incognito en _su_ casa.

¿Desde cuándo el portador del miraculous de la destrucción y la mala suerte tenía tanta suerte?

‒ ¿Estás segura que está bien que pases la noche a que Rosita?‒ Escuchó que decía Madame Dupain-Cheng cuando se asomó por la ventana del cuarto principal, sus orejas de gato alertas.

‒ _¡Por supuesto! Ella misma me invitó, la señorita Mendeleiev nos mandó tantos deberes que parece que nunca fuéramos a terminar_.‒ Sonó la voz de Marinette desde el altavoz del celular de su mamá. Quizás un poco más aguda de lo normal, pero nada que llamara la atención.

‒ Ok, te espero en la casa antes de que vayas al colegio mañana.

‒ ¡ _Claro mamá_!

Claro y conciso, justo cómo lo habían practicado antes de que él se volviera a transformar en Chat Noir y la dejara sola en su habitación, el plan estaba saliendo de maravillas.

Después de verificar que no estuviese pasando nada anormal alrededor de la casa de Marinette ( _¡Ladybug! Wow_ ), entró sigilosamente por la trampilla hacía el cuarto de ella y frunció el ceño, no habían tantas fotos de él como la última vez que había entrado, sólo una enmarcada al lado de su computadora y otra pegada con cinta sobre la cara del cartón a escala de Jagged Stone. Era divertido, pero ahora tenía la duda de si había dejado de gustarle a Marinette y sólo el pensamiento lo molestó, ¿dónde estaban las demás fotos?

Siguió su instinto y con todo el silencio que pudo levantó el colchón de la cama. Ahí estaban, todas las fotos que antes habían estado esparcidas por su cuarto acumuladas bajo el colchón. Sonrió complacido, sabía que no era normal sentirse tan bien por saber que tu compañera de clase tuviese más fotos tuyas que el Ladyblog, pero prefería disfrutar del sentimiento y no pensar en el aspecto negativo. Un plus era imaginarse a Ladybug armada de unas tijeras recortando su foto de las revistas.

Después de tomar la pijama ‒ _hay un morral fucsia con lo que usé la última vez que me quedé a que Alya, traémelo completo_ ‒ y bajar a la panadería por algunos macarrones, volvió a saltar entre los tejados de París para regresar a su casa. En otras ocasiones se hubiese tardado recorriendo París de noche, disfrutando de la libertad que ser Chat Noir le daba, de poder salir del asfixie que la mansión solía producirle, pero ese día Adrien estaba apurado y que Marinette lo estuviese esperando le hizo acelerar la velocidad.

La luz de su habitación estaba prendida como siempre que él salía a patrullar y fingía que seguía ahí, lo bueno de Natalie era que después de su horario de trabajo y siempre y cuando bajara a cenar a la hora exacta, no lo molestaban durante la noche, por lo que sabía que Marinette iba a estar segura en su habitación. Entró por segunda vez en el día por la ventana y la buscó expectante, pero no había rastro de ella.

‒ ¿Marinette?‒ Llamó tentativamente, sin querer levantar mucho la voz.

Su habitación era demasiado grande para un chico normal de quince años en la que fácilmente una chica pequeña como ella podía esconderse sin pensarlo mucho, pero en realidad ella no debía estar ahí y habían muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, por lo que no verla a la primera lo hizo preocuparlo.

‒ ¿Marinette?‒ Repitió con más urgencia.

Un chillido se escuchó por la puerta del baño.

‒ ¡Aquí estoy!

Y estaba ahí, sentada con las piernas recogidas en una esquina de la amplia ducha de Adrien, Tikki en su regazo.

‒ ¿Qué haces ahí? Quiero decir, la ducha es un lugar poco común para pasar el rato, ¿no?

‒ Pero es el lugar más cómodo para refrescar el ladyblog cada diez segundos, si quisieras probarlo alguna vez.

Adrien dejó escapar una risotada. El ingenio de Marinette cuando estaba con Chat Noir parecía acentuarse y era un placer casi culposo querer verla siempre siendo Chat sólo para que ella le hablara así.

‒ ¿Has leído algo importante?

‒ No, pero deberías ver las teorías que algunas personas han inventado.

‒ Eso es bueno, si siguen así no tendremos que dejar pistas falsas nosotros.

‒ Sí, incluso están armando un grupo para averiguar donde compre mis pantalones rosa, por lo menos ahí terminaran en un punto muerto.

‒ No me digas, ¿los hiciste tú?

Marinette asintió sonrojada.

‒ Nada menos de ti.

Era _muy_ agradable poder hablar con ella así de fluido, algo que Adrien había querido hacer desde que decidió que él y Marinette eran amigos. Sólo tenía que seguir con un plan que se le había ocurrido de manera involuntaria: Hacerla sentir cómoda y hablarle cómo si él fuera Chat Noir siempre, aunque ambos puntos chocaran aplicándose a la realidad.

‒ Oh, toma.‒ Le pasó el morral y la caja con los macarrones.‒ Disculpa que no haya tenido nada dulce aquí, sólo como dulces cuando estoy fuera de casa.

Marinette abrió la caja y le dio un macarrón a Tikki, que se puso a comerlo de inmediato.‒ Si es así puedes pasar cuando quieras por mi casa a comer dulces.‒ Dijo distraída.

‒ ¿En serio?

Las mejillas de Marinette se enrojecieron con la realización de lo que había dicho, pero mantuvo lo que dijo.‒ Por supuesto.

Chat Noir se preguntó si ella podía ver su propio sonrojo bajo el antifaz.

‒ ¿No te vas destransformar?‒ Preguntó de repente, las palabras pegadas unas a otras como una sola palabra muy larga, tomando a Adrien por sorpresa.

‒ ¿Debería?

Sus cejas se juntaron con un pensamiento que trató de expresar con claridad.

‒ Sí, quiero decir, es tu habitación ‒los ojos se le abrieron con sorpresa, ‒ tu baño.

‒ ¡Ah!‒ rió fingiendo una tranquilidad que acababa de perder.

La imagen sí era algo absurda: Marinette sentada bajo la ducha apagada, su kwami comiendo macarrones desde sus piernas y Chat Noir viéndola desde la puerta corrediza. Era un escenario tan bueno como cualquier otro y era hora de afrontar una realidad incómoda, así que se decidió, cogió aire y empezó con más velocidad de la planeada.

‒ ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? No es que no te diga siempre la verdad, tú me dijiste que los amigos no se mentían, eso está genial, pero hay cosas… nada malo, sólo algo que siempre me he preguntado. Ahora que sabes quién soy, nosotros en clase, quizás aclararlo ahora que tú y yo-

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Chat Noir diera un salto del susto y a Marinette casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca.

‒ ¡Adrien! Estás atrasado para la cena.‒ Se escuchó la voz de Nathalie.

‒ Rayos, um, ¡Voy!‒ gritó.

Luz verde iluminó el baño y en el lugar de Chat Noir volvió a quedar Adrien.

‒ No creo que jamás me acostumbre a eso.

‒ Quizás sólo tengas que verme destransformarme unas cuantas veces más.

‒ ¿Dije eso en voz alta?‒ gimió Marinette llevándose las manos a la cara.

Adrien le sonrió‒ Te traeré algo de cenar en un rato. Espérame aquí.‒ Trotó hacia la habitación y justo antes de salir giró la cabeza, una media sonrisa en sus labios.‒ En la habitación, a menos que quieras seguir en el baño.

Le dio la espalda de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a una Marinette con serios problemas cardiacos tras él.

‒ Creo que será una noche muy interesante.‒ Dijo Tikki mordisquenado su tercer macarrón.

Marinette ahogó un grito. Su vida no podía dar giros tan bruscos sin causarle un daño permanente, y encerrarse en la ducha durante un ataque de pánico mientras Adrien iba por su pijama no había sido buena idea, menos al recordar que ahí era donde Adrien se duchaba.

‒ Tikki, ¿Qué voy a hacer? No creo que mi corazón pueda soportar que Chat y Adrien sean la misma persona.

‒ Tú tranquila Marinette‒ la calmó la pequeña kwami con dulzura‒, has peleado akumas más aterradores, podrás con esto sin ningún problema.

‒ Creo que prefiero a los akumas.

Ignorando la turbulencia de emociones, Marinette se sentía orgullosa de poder haber hablado con normalidad con Adrien aunque hubiese tenido puesto el traje de Chat Noir. Era más fácil, sencillo, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada así ella no estuviese en su traje de Ladybug. Era la visión de Adrien lo que la hacía tartamudear, y su manera de actuar de Chat Noir lo que la hacía desarmarse como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de bloques de jenga. El destino no era nada justo, pero ¿no haría eso más fácil su relación con Adrien? Era algo que estaba dispuesta a explorar.

Con ese pensamiento optimista aún en mente decidió cambiarse de una vez a la pijama, no soportaría tener que cambiarse después estando _aún más_ cerca de Adrien, y después seguir refrescando el ladyblog por nuevas noticias de su desafortunada destransformación, que había quedado relegado a un segundo plano después de conocer la identidad de Chat Noir.

‒ Enfócate, Marinette‒ Se dijo dándose una palmadita en las mejillas, ya con su pijama puesta.‒ Tu puedes con esto.

‒ Por supuesto que puedes, eres Ladybug.‒ Dijo la voz de Adrien a través de la puerta, sin tener idea de a lo que Marinette se refería‒ Aquí tengo la cena.

Su corazón se detuvo un milisegundo con el típico sobresalto que Adrien parecía tan a gusto de darle siempre, su mente proceso un "¡ya voy!" para responderle, pero de su boca salió un ruido ahogado que no podía ser llamado palabra.

 _Por supuesto que soy Ladybug_ , se recordó por segunda vez en el día, y trató de enfocarse en las contadas ocasiones en que le había hablado de manera natural a Adrien siendo Ladybug. Con la diferencia de que se sentía mucho más vulnerable en pijamas que con su traje de superheroína. _Ugh_.

Marinette salió arrastrando los pies del baño sin poder mirar a Adrien de la vergüenza. Era diferente huir con él de fans histéricas e ir al cine en pijama a esa situación.

‒ Dije que tenía tarea pendiente para poder subir más rápido.

Él la esperaba sonriendo con tanta emoción contenida, que Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida. Si ya se sentía ansiosa, quizás sentirse un poquito emocionada no estaría nada mal.

‒ Bueno‒ sonrió‒ continuemos con el plan.

Se pusieron cómodos bastante rápido. Colocaron una colchoneta en el segundo nivel de la habitación de Adrien donde estaba la librería, para que así nadie viera a Marinette si llegaran a entrar de repente, armados con sándwiches de queso y macarrones (Plagg y Tikki estaban muy complacidos), Marinette con su celular y Adrien con una laptop, sentados en puffs a la orilla del colchón. Adrien no paraba de preguntarle si estaba cómoda, trayéndole un cojín así esta respondiera que sí lo estaba, pronto Marinette estuvo envuelta en una sábana mullida y ahogada entre cojines. Tanta atención la intimidaba, pero era lo mínimo a lo que Adrien se sentía inclinado a hacer comparado con todas las atenciones a la que Chat Noir hubiese sometido a Ladybug.

‒ Tú solo dime si necesitas algo, my-Marinette.

Ella asintió fingiendo que estaba concentrada en su celular, Adrien la veía con el rabillo de su ojo. Casi tenía que morderse los labios para no coquetear con ella, ya se había fijado en que lucía mucho más relajada cuando Adrien pretendía que no estaba locamente enamorado de ella como Chat.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía nada. Adrien buscando foros en los que comentaran de la identidad de Ladybug para leer cada comentario y desviarlos de su propósito. Si alguien comentaba algo respecto al atuendo de Marinette, el comentaba que había visto una tienda en Avenue Montaigne con la misma blusa, cuando era Marinette la que la había hecho, y así guiar a los pobres fans en una expedición sin fin entre los productos de aquellas tiendas, que habían demostrado ser ridículamente insistentes en detalles absurdos.

Era un trabajo importante, si se descubría que era Marinette, adiós vida ordinaria para ella, pero después de durar casi media hora haciendo lo mismo en silencio ya Adrien se estaba impacientando, y el golpeteo constante y arrítmico del pie de Marinette sobre el suelo no lo estaba ayudando, hasta que de la nada se detuvo.

‒ Hey, mira esto.‒ Adrien se inclinó con avidez hacia Marinette, que sostenía el celular en su dirección, la pantalla tenía un dibujo a mano muy mal hecho de una chica con dos coletas.

‒ ¿Se supone que eres tú la de ese dibujo?

‒ ¡Sí! ¿Me parezco?‒ sostuvo el celular junto a su rostro y trató de imitar la expresión entre susto y risa del dibujo. Adrien soltó una carcajada.

‒ Por lo que veo, esa podría ser Chloé también.

Marinette se llevó una mano al pecho‒ Eso es bajo, gatito.

Adrien volvió a reír a gusto con el sobrenombre, sintiéndose complacido al escuchar a Marinette diciéndole así.

‒ No se parecen en nada, ni tú al dibujo ni Clhoé a ti.

‒ Mucho mejor.

‒ ¿Me he ganado un premio, Bugaboo?

‒ Quizás te rasque las orejas cuando terminemos con esto.‒ Dijo Marinette por costumbre, su rostro se enrojeciéndose al instante al asimilar lo que acababa de decir, pero procesando más rápido aún una manera de desviar el tema de eso tan vergonzoso que acababa de decir.‒ Eh, um, ¡mira! ¡que horror!

‒ ¿¡Lo descubrieron!?

‒ Oh no. No es eso.

‒ ¡No me asustes así!‒ se quejó Adrien.

Marinette lo ignoró‒ Están buscando a alguien que haga retratos con descripciones como los de la policía para que todos tengan una idea de cómo es mi rostro.

‒ No creo que la policía se preste a eso.

‒ Yo tampoco, pero cualquiera con talento puede ofrecerse.

‒ Con talento… o no.‒ La voz de Adrien implicaba algo más, Marinette despegó los ojos fijos en su celular para observarlo con atención y le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

‒ ¿Qué tienes en mente?

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** GRACIAS por los reviews, de verdad que son amor, ¡nos leemos en la próxima (y definitivamente última parte)!

PD: Corregí algunos errores de tipografía en la primera parte y como esta serie la veo en inglés, español latino o castellano según como salga el episodio, traté de hacer cohesivas sus frases particulares.


	3. Tercera Parte

**Nota Autora: Desde mi celular no puedo ver los guiones del diálogo, ¿le pasa a alguien más? ¿debería cambiarlos para que se lea mejor? ¡Una ayudadita aquí por favor!**

* * *

 **PIJAMAS DE EMERGENCIA**

 _ **Tercera Parte**_

Marinette se llevo las manos a la nariz para evitar que una alocada risa nasal se le escapara de nuevo, aunque la risa de Adrien se escuchara por encima de la suya. Ella lo había escuchado reírse a carcajadas antes, pero esta siempre había sido decorosa y compuesta, nada parecido a la que estaba escuchando ahora: ruidosa y estridente.

No era nada del otro mundo, pero quizás el sueño ya les estaba afectando. Se habían hecho pasar por un dibujante de rostros y habían leído atentamente las instrucciones de varias personas que afirmaban haber estado cuando Ladybug se había destransformado, el primer boceto había sido genérico, sacado de la web con algunas alteraciones digitales gracias a la mano diseñadora de Marinette, ojos solo un poco rasgados y dos coletas a petición de Adrien, que había afirmado que tenían que hacer creíble la identidad del Señor Dibujante Plagg T. Toussaint –identidad falsa creada entre los dos- antes de empezar a distorsionar la memoria de los fanáticos curiosos. El dibujo era bueno y nada revelador, el foro subió el tráfico significativamente instantes después de publicar la imagen e incluso Alya subió la imagen al Ladyblog.

Sonrieron complacidos cuando les llegó una petición para modificar el rostro con nuevas características de otros testigos. Esta vez hicieron un chat abierto, y la cantidad de personas aportando información había subido sospechosamente a beneficio de Marinette, ‒mientras más gente más desastre,‒ había dicho ella. Al principio ningún testigo estaba lejos de la realidad: una chica normal con un rostro normal, pero la suma de ideas de muchas personas con percepciones diferentes escalaron rápido de "chica normal" a "superheroína idolatrada," así que después de varios bocetos que el público parecía aceptar y rechazar a la vez, terminaron con una versión casi irreal de una mujer con labios prominentes y pestañas de dimensiones imposibles, perdiendo los ojos rasgados e incluso con un peinado que Marinette jamás había usado antes.

‒ XxLadynoir25 dice que tienes las orejas más pequeñas, pero después de que LoonyChat46 dijera que tenías orejas de elfo a nadie parece gustarle tus orejas. Quizás sólo deba borrarlas y ya.

Marinette soltó una risotada al ver las orejas puntiagudas que Adrien le había dibujado. Cuando eran detalles que necesitaban realismo para mantener la confianza del público dibujaba ella, de resto era de Adrien la mano maestra tras su alter ego civil retocado, con la excusa de que Marinette era demasiado perfeccionista dibujando y necesitaban más errores, pero Adrien parecía disfrutar demasiado el trabajo, acaparándolo él casi por completo.

‒ Después de ponerme esos "rizos que rebotaban con la gracia de una gacela adolescente" que Misakifan33 juró ver, dudo mucho que se me vean las orejas.‒ Bajó de nuevo la vista a la pantalla de la laptop y apretó F5 impaciente, su nueva tecla favorita.

Adrien bufó.‒ Misakifan tiene una terrible visión, buena suerte que eso nos conviene, ¿Ya lograste convencer a Alya de que tus capri son naranja claro y no rosa?

‒ ¡No!‒ tipeó furiosamente varias palabras más antes de continuar la respuesta‒ Aún estoy en eso, Alya ha sido un hueso duro de roer, no cree que la saturación de la cámara estaba alterada, pero creo que la he hecho dudar con mi altura, que Chat Noir parezca más alto por las orejas ayuda.

‒ ¡Hey!‒ fue el turno de Adrien para aparentar estar ofendido‒ ¿Me estás diciendo enano?

‒ Sólo cuando me conviene, gatito‒ rió Marinette sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

‒ Buen trabajo a pesar de _eso_.

‒ ¡Gracias!

Hasta ahora Alya había sido la única que había recolectado las pistas más básicas de la identidad secreta de Ladybug y las mantenía firme, que aunque seguían siendo comunes, eran reales: chica de aproximadamente catorce años de edad y cabello tan oscuro que parecía azul.

‒ Por lo menos de tus ojos ya nadie dice nada.

‒ Es una ventaja que se hayan olvidado tan fácil de ellos.

‒ Que decepción, cómo alguien podría olvidarse de tus ojos.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y levantó los ojos de la pantalla para ver a Adrien de reojo, que estaba concentrado en dibujarle pecas donde no las había en la realidad a su boceto. Pasar esas últimas horas en un intercambio casual de frases sin sentido y risas la había hecho casi olvidar el temblor nervioso que le recorría cada vez que lo miraba y se daba cuenta de que estaba pasando la noche con su crush, con sus pijamas de emergencia tratando de engañar civiles para que no la reconocieran en la calle.

 _Es demasiado adorable_. Pensó con cariño cuando lo vio apartarse con gracia un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente.

Cuando sintió los ojos de Marinette sobre él, levantó el rostro a la vez que Marinette lo bajaba precipitadamente. En un resumen de la noche, cuando no era Marinette la que estaba mirando a Adrien, era al revés, siempre con una sorpresa implícita en los ojos casi muy abiertos. A la sorpresa inicial parecían quedarle horas de vida todavía.

 _Sí sí, ya sé que soy Ladybug_ ‒ Se imaginaba diciendo con una confianza que sólo tenía en su mente. Entonces el Adrien de su mente, con la personalidad de Chat Noir, la apuntaba con el lápiz para decirle que era ella la que debía terminar de asimilar que Adrien era Chat Noir, y su mente se derretía con la fusión de su mejor amigo y crush. Quizás tenía mucha suerte después de todo.

‒ ¿Crees que el Maestro Fu ya sepa de esto?‒ preguntó Adrien, que volvía a mirar hacia el dibujo.‒ No sé si tendrá celular, pero siempre parece saberlo todo.

‒ Si aún no sabe seguro mañana se entera, no creo que en París hablen de otra cosa.‒ Marinette sonrió para sí, pensando que dentro de las miles de personas que Master Fu pudo haber escogido, este había sido Adrien, y recordó su rostro molesto y decepcionado cuando él aún no sabía quién era Master Fu. De repente se le ocurrió una idea‒ ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitarlo mañana?‒ Le sonrió emocionada, compartir esto con Adrien era cada vez mejor.‒ Si aún no sabe, podemos contarle.

‒ ¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría! Nunca he visto donde vive, sólo aparece de la nada cuando lo necesito.

‒ Sí, exactamente como tú apareciendo de la nada.

Él se sonrojó y ella se derritió.‒ Sólo cuando estoy ansioso por hablarte.‒ Dijo casi tímido, extraño en él.

De repente ambos parecían adornos de arbolito de navidad con las mejillas como bambalinas rojas. Marinette se rió con nerviosismo y apartó la mirada, dos flirteos tan seguidos de Adrien sin su traje de Chat Noir no eran buenos para su salud.

‒ ¡Me gusta que al fin puedo hablar con alguien de Master Fu!‒ exclamó con más volumen del necesario, diciendo algo completamente innecesario en un momento inoportuno.‒ ¡Es un anciano muy tracioso- digo, gracioso!

‒ Oh, sí, claro, a mí también- supongo.‒ Adrien volvió a mirar su dibujo.

 _Ugh_. Lo había puesto incomodo, se quejó Marinette en su cabeza, su habilidad de decir incoherencias cuando estaba cerca de Adrien parecía haber vuelto, no se podía pedir tanto de ella en tan pocas horas. Quizás ya él no quisiera acompañarla a ver al Maestro Fu porque se había dado cuenta de que ella fuera del traje era muy rara y actuaba como un completo desastre cuando estaba cerca de él y las últimas horas bromeando con dibujos horrendos habían sido sólo un sueño. Ahogó un quejido para no mostrarle su miseria a Adrien y fingió seguir escribiendo en un foro.

‒ ¿Mañana después del colegio entonces?‒ murmuró Adrien tentativamente, con cuidado, como si supiera que pudiera romper a Marinette en cualquier momento.

Ella se emocionó de más a pesar de ser su idea, porque parecía casi como una cita, pero no levanto la miraba para no ser tan obvia.

‒ ¡Claro!

Adrien también fingió estar concentrado en el dibujo y no la miró. Marinette lo agradeció y ambos continuaron en silencio un rato hasta que, de nuevo, Adrien la distrajo bostezando. Dirigió su vista al reloj con forma de gato de la pared y vio que había pasado la media noche.

‒ Creo que este es mi última obra de arte de la noche.‒ declaró él volteando su dibujo para que Marinette lo viera, una versión de ella que sólo se parecía por el hecho de que eran materia ocupando espacio. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente recompuesta para hablar con normalidad.

‒ Esta vez te superaste, me gustan las pupilas de gato.‒ rió.

‒ Gracias, my lady.‒ bostezó otra vez y miró hacia su cama a través de la baranda.‒ ¿dormimos ya? Tu identidad parece lo suficientemente protegida por hoy.

Como para darle la razón, Marinette bostezó también.

‒ Después de esta noche el F5 es mi nuevo mejor amigo, pero podríamos usar un tiempo separados.

Apagó la laptop y Adrien le pasó su teléfono después de subir su último retrato al foro de discusión, se paró del puff con pereza y la miró con atención, en silencio, con palabras que parecía pensar pero no estaba seguro de decir.

‒ ¿Todo bien?‒ dijo al final‒ ¿Estás cómoda?

‒ Ujum‒ asintió haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no pensar demasiado en que iban a dormir en la misma habitación y poder sostenerle la vista sin parecer una chiflada.‒ ¡Buenas noches!

Le salió más como un chillido a como una oración normal, pero él le sonrió igual.

‒ Buenas noches, Marinette.

El aire volvió al fin a sus pulmones cuando Adrien hubo terminado de bajar las escalares, y Marinette se dejó caer sobre el colchón con un golpe amortiguado, cansada y con los ojos ardiéndole de las horas pasadas atenta a una pantalla. No hacía frío, pero se envolvió en el edredón cual burrito y contuvo un grito para no asustar a Adrien. Quizás no había sido un día malo después de todo, cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era en las miles de posibilidades de lo que conllevaría que Chat Noir fuera Adrien y la preocupación en su pecho por su desafortunada tarde ya había desaparecido, incluso había salido con una clase de cita, lo que aseguraba que mañana tendría que pasar más tiempo con Adrien.

Si le pidieran describir el día con una palabra, esta hubiese sido intenso.

El click del interruptor sonó cuando se apagaron las luces y la habitación de Adrien sólo quedó iluminada por la luna a través de los ventanales.

Giró sobre sí misma y vio a Tikki y a Plagg que llevaban largo rato dormidos sobre una pila de cojines. Que facilidad tenían ellos para dormir, pensó con envidia, ella estaba cansada pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, su sueño probablemente bajando las escaleras y yéndose con Adrien, acostado a pocos metros de ella. ¿Estaría él ya dormido? Sintió que pasaron varios minutos en mortal silencio y trató de ver la hora de nuevo en la pared, pero la luz de la luna era muy tenue para que ella alcanzara a ver las manecillas del reloj. Ya ni siquiera le ardían los ojos.

Adrien había sido bastante obvio en mantener su coqueteo con Marinette, aunque hubiese sido en un nivel menos descarado al de Chat Noir, las sonrisas y los halagos habían sido casi los mismos, ¿iría a ser igual en el colegio? ¿Cambiaría Chat Noir a ser más dulce como Adrien? ¿Volvería Chat a decirle que la quería-

‒ ¿Marinette?‒ inerrumpió la voz de Adrien sus pensamientos.‒ ¿Estás dormida?

Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho. Su voz había sido casi un murmullo, lejana desde su propia cama, cargada de palabras silenciosas que a lo mejor ella ya había formulado en su mente. Por un momento pensó en quedarse en silencio y dejarlo pensar que ya estaba dormida, pero su corazón se aceleró con la anticipación con la que se espera a alguien que quieres.

‒ No puedo dormir.‒ Susurró, bajito, dudando por un segundo que él la hubiese escuchado.

‒ Yo tampoco. No puedo dejar de pensar en…

Marinette no logró escuchar qué era en lo que Adrien no podía dejar de pensar, las palabras perdiéndose en un minuto más de silencio que le pareció eterno, y cuando pensó que finalmente Adrien se había dormido, habló de nuevo.

‒ ¿Puedo subir?

¿Por qué estaba pidiendo permiso? Era su casa, su habitación, pero Adrien era demasiado caballero para hacerla sentir incomoda a propósito.

Sonrió para ella misma y se encontró queriendo saber más, saber en qué pensaba Adrien y saber cómo se sentía. Habían hablado toda la noche de cosas banales y de súper héroes, y había sido agradable, pero quería _más_ de ese Adrien que le hablaba con soltura y sin barreras, y de ese Chat Noir mesurado que se sonrojaba cuando le decía my lady.

Logró decir un sí ahogado cuando se dio cuenta que Adrien no la estaba viendo asentir, y escuchó sus pasos amortiguados cuando subía las escaleras. Después, sin previo aviso, escuchó un "tump" del peso de un cuerpo al caer a su lado. Cogió fuerza de voluntad para girar sobre sí misma y sacar el rostro de entre los pliegues de la sábana.

Brillantes ojos verdes la observaron con atención. Tragó saliva.

‒ No me hubiese imaginado esta noche así ni aunque Plagg lo jurara por un pedazo de camembert.

Marinette rió, sintiendo la tensión irse de sus músculos.

‒ Yo no me lo hubiese imaginado ni aunque Chloé hubiese apostado a su Señor Osito.

‒ ¿Chloé apostando a que tú eres Ladybug?‒ bufó‒ ni aunque te destransformaras en frente de ella.

Otra risa suave llenó el aire. Incluso con la conversación superficial, él la estaba mirando tan intensamente que Marinette tenía que poner a su cerebro a enviarle señales a sus pulmones para que respiraran. Respirar y tener a Adrien tan cerca no era algo que ella pudiera hacer al mismo tiempo.

‒ ¿Tú habrías apostado a que yo era Ladybug?‒ dijo soltando todas las palabras en una exhalación. Eran emociones contradictoras, querer saber qué pensaba y a la vez no, si la respuesta no iba a gustarle.

‒ Que tú seas Ladybug es la cosa más razonable que existe en este mundo, no sé cómo no lo vi antes.‒ Se lamentó.

Adrien creía que ella debía ser Ladybug, pensó Marinette con emoción contenida.‒ A veces yo no lo veo tan razonable, los primeros días siendo Ladybug... dudaba mucho de mí misma.

‒ Oh, yo recuerdo. Igual estabas fantástica, fue muy sencillo que me gustaras.

Marinette aguantó la respiración. Adrien le iba a dar un paro respiratorio si seguía así.

‒ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan relajado?

‒ ¿Qué cosa? ¿que me gustas?

Marinette emitió un ruido ahogado que sonó a frustración y subió la sábana hasta taparse el rostro. Si iba a tener esta conversación con Adrien, quizás iba a ser más fácil si no le veía la sonrisa ladina.

‒ Te gusta Ladybug, no te gusto yo.‒ se escuchó por debajo de las sábanas. Marinette se preguntó de dónde había salido una queja tan directa, pero Adrien no se dejó intimidar.

‒ ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

‒ Definitivamente no.

Adrien dejó escapar un bufido de frustración.

‒ Si me hubiesen preguntado a quién darle el miraculous de la creación, probablemente hubiese dicho que a ti, eres todo lo que un héroe debe ser. Y si acaso no te has dado cuenta, en el colegio siempre me sentía atraído hacia ti, si no fuera porque me la pasaba tratando de ser digno de Ladybug, o sea _tú_ , hace rato te hubiese dejado ser víctima de mis intentos de romance.

Marinette bajó la sábana de un golpe.

‒ ¡Tú eres digno de Ladybug! Incluso mejor que ella, podría decir.

‒ Gracias, my lady, pero ambos sabemos quién lleva las riendas en esta relación.

‒ Nosotros no… Chat Noir y yo- tú y yo-

Un pensamiento amargo debió cruzar por la mente de Adrien, cuyos ojos se ensombrecieron.

Con esa misma conexión de la que gozaban durante una batalla, cuando sólo con una mirada podían calcular sus próximos movimientos juntos, Marinette supo que otro tema iban a tocar en ese momento.

‒ Realmente no te gusto, ¿no? Como Chat Noir, ya me lo dijiste una vez, que no querías mentirme.

Ver la expresión desolada de Adrien casi rompió el corazón de Marinette, que habría hecho todo cuanto fuera posible y más en cambiársela.

‒ ¡No!‒ dijo, quizás demasiado alto, por lo que sus siguientes palabras fueron un susurro tan bajito que Adrien tuvo que acercarse unos milímetros extra.‒ Yo siempre, _um_ , ¡tú sabes! ¡Yo sé que sabes!

‒ ¿Saber qué?

‒ Las fotos en mi cuarto, el tartamudeo. Que parezco un alien cuando trato de hablar normal contigo…‒ Esperaba que Adrien la interrumpiera, salvándole de la vergüenza de finalmente decirlo en voz alta, cara a cara a la persona que le gustaba, pero él la continuaba mirando expectante.‒ _tusabesquemegustas_.‒ tragó saliva‒ Pero Chat Noir… cuando eres Chat… actúas _tan_ diferente.

‒ ¡Puedo explicar eso!

‒ ¿Ah sí? Empieza haciéndolo entonces.‒ Marinette disfrutó del alivió de no ser ella la que tuviera que dar explicaciones.

Adrien dejó soltar una risita, con una expresión en sus ojos muchos más animada desde la confesión de Marinette.‒ Es divertido.

‒ ¿Divertido?

‒ ¡Sí! Cuando soy Chat Noir, soy libre. Cuando soy Adrien… quiero decir, obviamente me gusto yo mismo, soy muy feliz desde que Nino y tú están en mi vida. Ustedes, Alya e incluso todos en el salón de clases me hacen sentir cómo yo mismo, pero cuando soy Chat siento que nada puede herirme, entonces siento que tomo decisiones más arriesgadas, cómo decirle a cierta súper heroína que me gusta a cada rato, y es ahí cuando me siento _completamente_ yo.

‒ Lo entiendo‒ asintió Marinette con suavidad, tratando de ignorar el sonrojo‒ aunque hay veces en las que siento que estuve más con Chat que con Adrien en el salón de clases. Más que todo en los lockers.

Adrien dejó escapar una carcajada.‒ Lo siento por eso, es muy sencillo jugar contigo, transformada o no.

‒ Eso es algo bueno, supongo.

‒ ¿Lo es?

‒ _Ujm_ ‒ asintió Marinette, liberando sin pensar una mano de la sábana y recogiendo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de Adrien. Deslizó sus dedos por el borde de su frente y colocó el mechón lejos de sus ojos, que la miraban sorprendidos.‒ Me alegra que puedas ser tú mismo conmigo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró la mano con rapidez y volvió a apretar la sábana contra su pecho.

‒ Puedes hacer eso todas las veces que quieras, créeme, no me voy a oponer.

‒ Estás siendo codicioso, gatito.‒ Logró decir en medio de su vergüenza. Adrien le sonrió con tranquilidad, cómo siempre que sabía que tenía el control en la conversación, pero pronto su expresión cambió en una que Marinette no supo descifrar.

‒ Sólo para tenerlo claro y porque me gusta torturarme a mí mismo…‒ empezó Adrien.‒ Todo eso, el tartamudeo, tú siendo _tú_ frente a mí, es por mí, Adrien, y de repente eso me hace increíblemente feliz, pero yo soy Chat y Ladybug dij-

‒ Adrien.‒ Lo interrumpió Marinette, volviendo a sacar su mano para colocarla en el mismo sitio a un lado de su rostro.‒ Saber que la persona en la que más confío en la vida es la misma persona a la que no puedo dejar de mirar en el colegio es casi un milagro, quiero decir ¿¡cuánta suerte debo tener para que eso pase!? Incuso si el paquete de chistes y galantería viene incluido, eso sólo le suma atributos a que tú seas Chat Noir y Chat Noir sea Adrien.

‒ ¿Así que te gusta cuanto coqueteo contigo?

Marinette rodó los ojos‒ ¡No viene al punto!

‒ ¡Sí, sí viene! Estoy tratando de construirnos una relación fuerte aquí.

‒ ¡Bien! Cuando soy Ladybug y no estoy demasiado preocupada en salvar al mundo, puede que me divierta un _poquito_.

‒ ¡Gracias, my lady!

Todas las piezas que parecían no encajar iban poco a poco armándose, creando un puzzle mucho más bonito de lo que Marinette se hubiese imaginado, porque Adrien siendo Chat Noir parecía casi demasiado perfecto, y la calidez que sentía en ese momento era única.

‒ Creo que fue algo bueno que todo esto pasara‒ rompió el silencio Adrien.

Marinette asintió. Si al final toda esa situación loca con los conejos que había vívido en el día habían logrado que su relación con su mejor amigo y crush mejorara al punto en la que se encontraban ahora, había valido la pena cada segundo de ella.

‒ Todavía me preocupa que Hawkmoth pueda saber quién soy.‒ susurró, dándole paso a un pensamiento que había relegado toda la noche con más disposición de la correcta, muy ocupada sólo pensando en Adrien.

‒ La verdad no creo que sepa nada, me lo imagino tan perdido como todos los civiles con los que hablamos hoy.‒ Colocó su mano sobre la de Marinette, que reposaba cerca de su rostro, y la apretó con ternura.‒ Y si eso no es suficiente y las cosas se empiezan a descontrolar de nuevo, estamos juntos en esto, pase lo que pase, sólo debemos tener más cuidado.

Ella asintió de nuevo, devolviéndole con ligereza el apretón en la mano, con sus palabras de consuelo calándole con firmeza en la mente.

‒ Estamos juntos en esto.‒ repitió, para saborear lo bonito que sonaban las palabras cuando eran ella y Adrien, Ladybug y Chat Noir, juntos.

Adrien parpadeó confundido, después sonriente.

‒ ¿Juntos, juntos?

Marinette tardó unos segundos en entender el significado.

‒ ¡Eh! ¿Quieres decir juntos, juntos? ¿En el colegio? ¿Afuera?

‒ En el colegio y afuera también. Todos los días, desde hoy, ¿no te parece lógico?

La calidez de repente se tornó en calor, quizás el paro cardíaco y respiratorio finalmente llegando a su pobre cuerpo, con la implicación de lo que insinuaba Adrien.

‒ ¿Sí? ¿Pero…‒ la emoción de Adrien se tambaleó con la duda de Marinette, que quiso arreglar su error de inmediato.‒ ¡No! Quiero decir, ¡Sí! Es lógico, yo y tú, digo, tu y yo. ¡Eso quiero! Eso ha sido desde siempre, a decir verdad.

‒ ¿Pero?‒ Sus ojos la miraron expectante.

‒ ¿No es un poquito muy rápido? ¡Hace menos de doce horas no teníamos idea de quiénes éramos!

Adrien pareció comprenderla, su mano aún sosteniendo la de ella.

‒ Entiendo, ¡Vayamos a una cita! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana que viene?

Marinette dejó escapar un gritito.‒ ¡Yo me estaba imaginando algo así mañana!

‒ ¿Mañana? ¿No qué es muy rápido?

‒ Mañana es suficientemente más lejos.

Adrien rió.‒ Estoy de acuerdo. Mañana, después de visitar al Maestro Fu, tu y yo, en una cita.

Como las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca, porque si la abría sólo iba a querer gritar, asintió animada.

‒ ¿Te estás dando cuenta que acabas de comprometerte a una cita con Chat Noir, Bugaboo?‒ dijo Adrien sonriéndole con picardía, devolviéndole sin querer la compostura de Ladybug a Marinette, que contraatacó con naturalidad.

‒ No me podría hacer más feliz, a decir verdad, a menos que empieces con tus chistes de gatos.

‒ Puff, será _gatástico,_ ya lo verás.

‒ ¡Espero verlo!

Se miraron ambos con dulzura dejando escapar risitas bajas de felicidad, hasta que Marinette bostezó y medio segundo después Adrien también.

‒ Supongo que ahora sí deberíamos dormir, mejor voy bajando a mi cama.‒ Hizo el amague de incorporarse sobre el colchón pero Marinette lo contuvo apretando más su mano.

‒ Descansa, gatito.

Con la valentía que caracterizaba a Ladybug, acercó su rostro al de Adrien como otras veces él lo había hecho con ella y tras un instante de tensión le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Él, que no se lo esperaba, la miró con una mezcla de deleite y admiración que la hizo sonrojar. Un segundo después era él el que la besaba en la mejilla y Marinette la sorprendida.

‒ Buenas noches, my lady.

Se paró sin dejar de verla y apartó la mirada sólo para bajar las escaleras, dejando a Marinette tras él con los huesos de gelatina.

La perspectiva de muchos días llenos sorpresas así, peleando akumas o resolviendo situaciones inexplicables, manos encontrándose con timidez y risas, muchas risas, era algo que emocionaba a ambos.

Los dos tenían sueño, pero aún así no iban a poder dormir.

* * *

 **Nota Autora: GRACIAS por acompañarme en este one shot que resultó terminar siendo un three shot, disfruté un montón escribiéndolo y cada review me animó bastante.**

 **¡Un abrazo y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
